


Hazy shade of love

by Softtyrell



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 04, fuck y'all and this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softtyrell/pseuds/Softtyrell
Summary: Eliot is a poor dumb fool and only he can make up for his mistakes now.





	Hazy shade of love

**Author's Note:**

> BITCH ive been fed so well. First, the magicians and I just finished the Umbrella Academy. I have this big playlist. Yall hoes better enjoy this cause I haven't updated my more fic in almost a month but oh well.

All of the different types of gods out there now in every universe and timeline there were no greater fools than Quentin Makepeace Coldwater and Eliot Waugh. Somehow the one who was always destined to be  _The Fool_ is somehow not at fault for the current predicament between the two. If you truly wanted to blame someone you could possibly blame a certain blonde haired woman with cold eyes, but in truth, you can not and shouldn't. She just merely another lost soul trying to make up for the mistakes of her past. The one who was truly to blame was none other than former _High King_ himself Eliot Waugh.

Call him a coward he knows that he was and he deserves it. Fear; the single thing that can make people do extraordinary things or absolutely batshit stupid things. For Eliot, it's usually the latter. For years he has been struggling to be a better person. Gods know that he was a piece of shit. He hates himself when he looks back at the countless things that he has done that bring shame to him. He can now admit that he was highly dysfunctional a couple of years ago and know he is somewhat functional. That being said he still had is moments of utmost stupidity. 

The one single moment he regrets the most is running away instead of facing his fear of intimacy. He was petrified of it. The last relationship he was in was a trigger of one of the darkest periods of his life. Granted he only gotten in said relationship to forget about a certain man, but never the less it hurt him. He knows he shouldn't have thrown himself into that relationship but gods he couldn't take any more of Quentin's seasick words; drowning in his ocean of toxic love. At that time he couldn't fight for anything because Quentin wasn't even close to his.

Now it was different. Fifty years. Together. It was an alluring dream, slowly coming back to him. He was happy and in love, a love that you can not simply brush off, but that is exactly what he did.

Eliot was standing in his memory, watching himself make the biggest regret in his life all because he was afraid. He hears his stupid false words he fed Quentin and he had a physical reaction upon hearing those words which shouldn't be surprising to him. He started tearing up, tears pooling in his waterline threating to spill over. Hearing his words is like being punched in the face over again and gods he isn't even the one being rejected.

He interrupts the memory, he couldn't stand it anymore. He walks and cups his hands around the face of the man he loves. He kisses him, this bittersweet fantasy ending instead of what actually happened will have to do right now. He walks to the door and sees _him_ for real now. Not some sad memory of him. It's also unsurprising when he doesn't believe him at first. If the roles were reversed he wouldn't be sure if he would believe him at all.

"Fifty years, who gets proof of concept like that?"

He sees Quentin's eyes widen.

" _What?"_

"Peaches and Plums, motherfucker. I'm alive in here."

 _"Eliot"_   

That's the last thing he hears and then he is being pushed back into his happy place. He takes a breath and now waits. He knows he has so much to make up for but for now he waits for his Knight in a button-up and skinny jeans.


End file.
